Hatred
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Beck hated Rex. He hated him because he was a constant reminder of what he used to be. He reminded Beck of how bad of a person he really was.   A look at why Beck dislikes Rex. Rated for language Not a good summary


He hated Rex.

Like _really_ hated. Loathed him, even.

It must seem stupid to hate a puppet. And seriously, he was Beck Oliver, he had everything. But he hated Rex because he reminded Beck of what a jerk he used to be. Back before Tori, back before he and Jade, before Cat came to Hollywood Arts. Before the girls it was just him, Robbie, and Andre. None of them were friends; Robbie was the dork of the grade, Andre was just the cool nice guy, and Beck was the popular kid that every girl had a crush on. Back then when he believed he could have anything he wanted that he _deserved_ everything. Back when he was a jerk.

And because Robbie was nice, because Robbie was a push over, because Robbie was _Robbie_, Beck was an asshole to him. And Beck wishes, he wants to take it all back, because Robbie didn't deserve it.

Everyday, every fucking day! Beck would woo the stupid girls, the lustful bitchy girls, for no reason other than to help boost his ego. And one of his favorite ways to show his power was to insult and degrade nice, awkward, little Robbie Shapiro who couldn't even protect himself. And it sucked, now that he looked back, it fucking sucked because Robbie couldn't protect himself but when he saw a girl getting taunted he would muster up whatever little courage he had and go defend her. Her! Never himself, and Beck hated it. It made him so fucking mad!

He still remembers one time after this little blonde girl with pigtails came to class wearing ribbons in her hair and all the other girls, who had found Beck's logic of undermining people to help their egos correct, and went to taunt her. The girl had begun to cry and while Beck just sat in his seat enjoying the show, Robbie had entered the room he ran to her aid and ended up getting slapped, insulted, and one girl had even managed to slice him with her nail on his cheek before leaving. Beck remembers with the uttermost clarity as Robbie turned towards the girl with the brightest smile, ignoring his obvious pain and bleeding cheek, and complemented her ribbons. He told her how the color brought out her eyes and how she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, telling her she should wear them more often. He told her how a lot of people really liked and noticed the eyes of a girl. Beck still remembers how the girl beamed and hugged Robbie, how red the curly haired boy because that was the first time any one at school, no less a girl, had hugged him.

Beck end up getting so pissed that he walked over and asked the girl if she wanted to hang out. She instantly pushed Robbie away and left him. And right in front of Robbie, he made sure Robbie could hear him, told her to take out the ribbons that they distracted from her stunning eyes. She did as Beck said of course (because who wouldn't take the advice of a lying, conceded bully over a nice and honest geek?) and threw them at Robbie. Robbie looked hurt and just stayed there as Beck and the girl left him.

She didn't wear any more ribbons until years later Beck went up to her and asked her if she remembered the day she wore those ribbons. She did. He told her he was wrong and that those ribbons did brighten her eyes and that Robbie was right, she should wear them soon. The next day she did and later she came up to Beck and thanked him with a kiss, telling how she had never gotten so many complements.

Beck hated it. He hated that he was so rude to Robbie. And now you may ask: what does this have to do with Rex?

It has everything to do with the sadistic puppet. Because Rex was a constant reminder of whom Beck was, of who he would have been.

Beck had set Rex in Robbie's locker one day as a joke with a not that read:

_You only wish you were as cool as me_

But his plan to crush what was left of his spirit back fired when Robbie began talking to him, when Robbie gained someone to talk to and listen. When Robbie proved he didn't need to insult people to be happy, he just wanted someone to be there. And Beck despised him. He first despised him when he realized how much happier Robbie was. When he realized how much stronger Robbie was for not relying on insults and torments to gain self pleasure and confidence. When Rex gave Robbie a voice for Beck to hear.

When Beck's world came crashing down after his mother got cancer, none of his 'friends' would come to the hospital with him. None of them gave him a shoulder to cry on. None of them would just listen. Except for Robbie. Fucking Robbie Shapiro! The kid he had been bullying for years! _Years__!_

He went from hating Robbie to hating himself when Robbie came to the hospital one random day with Beck's homework, homemade cookies that he made himself (and every time Beck sees the small burn on his wrist he winces), and Rex. The puppet he gave Robbie as a way to finish him. He began to despise himself when Robbie just sat in the uncomfortable chair just holding Beck as he cried for his mother and for everything he had ever done to try and hurt Robbie, and just _listened_ to Beck, not wanting anything in return but just being there. Before he left he told Beck that he would always be there in case he wanted to talk or something. And Beck's guilt crushed him.

But his heart felt like it would shatter when the next day at school Robbie acted like nothing had happened like he hadn't just seen the most popular guy in the school, the same one who had single handedly tried to destroy his self esteem, cry like a baby. He just acted like everything was normal as he talked to Rex, because no one else would, all because of Beck. Probably the only person who ever did talk to Robbie was Andre, and that was only on the few times they saw each other in school.

Beck didn't even talk to Robbie or decide things _needed_ to change and he needed to do something about it, because Robbie didn't fucking deserve any of the shit Beck gave him, until after his mom had gotten better and she asked who the nice boy was with the doll who came by _everyday_. It wasn't until Beck gained the courage to talk to Robbie during school and force himself to not be the usual jackass that he was that they became friends.

So Beck hated Rex because as soon as Beck had managed to stop, and for the most part, forget what a complete jerk he used to be to Robbie, did Rex pick up where he left off. Rex became a constant reminder of the old Beck. Rex became Robbie's new bully. And it sucked. It fucking sucked because if it wasn't for Beck then this wouldn't be happening. Robbie wouldn't have come to depend on the brutal puppet, the constant verbal abuse, any of it.

Even Andre would be reminded of the old Beck. Something would be said or something would happen and Robbie would be hurt but oblivious as Andre fixed _that _look on him. That look that show shame, guilt, and a reminder that _this_ was _his _fault, and he would _wish_ he could take it all back. And what sucked the most, what killed him the most was that Robbie doesn't remember a time when Beck was mean to him; it was as if his mind had blocked it all out. Robbie just thinks, he _believes_ that he and Beck didn't really talk until one day Beck was nice enough, _nice enough!_ A fucking _saint_ in Robbie's eyes, to come and talk to him, he doesn't remember that Beck gave him Rex as a plan to hurt him and _God irony was a bitch!_ Beck had only ended up hurting himself instead and loathing himself _every fucking day_ when he saw the damn doll.

When Rex 'died' he was overjoyed because Rex was just a puppet (although that didn't help his conscience) and Robbie needed to get rid of him. Beck needed him gone. And he thought, he was so happy, when he thought it was all over. But of course Tori had to go be an angel and 'bring him back to life' and Beck wanted to scream.

There was one time when Rex had said something that was the exact wording of something Beck had said about Robbie years ago, and Beck had gotten so pissed, he knew Andre was giving him _that_ look, but he didn't care. He just glared at the puppet and literally smacked it to the ground. Everyone seemed shocked at that, even Jade (go figure) and Robbie picked Rex up and brushed him off asking 'What had Rex ever done to you?' And Beck wanted to laugh. Telling him about how much of a torment and a reminder the stupid fucking doll was to him and how he wanted to throw it in the fire, but he couldn't because Robbie had come to need the doll and it was his fault. But instead he just stood up and left.

Robbie came over that night with homemade cookies, the same one as when he first visited, and apologized for his and Rex's behavior and asked for Beck's forgiveness. Beck of course accepted and was too fueled with anger at himself to even apologize to Robbie. After Robbie left he made a nice dent in his wall and a bruise on his fist.

So, now as he was 'watching' Rex while Robbie ran to go talk to someone, he could barely look at the thing, and yet he couldn't look away from those dark soul piercing eyes. Those eyes that kept repeating 'I know what you did' over and over; reviving flashbacks, words, and memories that made him hate himself all the more. He knew the puppet remembered, that Rex remembered, Robbie's subconscious did. But...as Robbie came back to the table wearing that goofy smile and thanking him for watching Rex, Beck hoped that Robbie would never remember, because as much as Robbie needed Rex, Beck needed Robbie.

And he hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>Could you see this actually happening? <strong>

**Or maybe its just me  
><strong>

**HoKay so...**

**This is my first VicTorious FF **

**I own nothing duh!**

**I am not a beta therefore I suck at grammar and spelling so don't kill me  
><strong>

**I got this after watching 'Rex Dies'  
><strong>

**I hope you liked it and I hope I capture them correctly  
><strong>

**Idk if Ill write a sequel where Robbie remembers (you tell me if you want one)  
><strong>

**Please _read, review, alert, favorite, and what not_**

**ps thanks for reading **

**feathers!  
><strong>


End file.
